The present embodiment(s) relate to natural language processing. More specifically, the embodiment(s) relate to an artificial intelligence platform for executing a user interface trace for an identified application.
In the field of artificially intelligent computer systems, natural language systems (such as the IBM Watson™ artificially intelligent computer system and other natural language question answering systems) process natural language based on knowledge acquired by the system. To process natural language, the system may be trained with data derived from a database or corpus of knowledge, but the resulting outcome can be incorrect or inaccurate for a variety of reasons relating to the peculiarities of language constructs and human reasoning.
Voice activated artificial intelligence is a platform that employs voice recognition to translate speed, and artificial intelligence to understand intent. A voice user interface (VUI) enables interaction with a computer possible through a voice/speech platform to initiate a service or process, also referred to herein as hands free. More specifically, hands free may be used in a variety of platforms, such as when operating a vehicle, and typically communicates with hardware that sends and receives voice or other data as digital packets. Hands free functionality is known to be used for dialing telephone numbers, and more recently for accessing information on a computer network. In each of these scenarios the use of hands free is employed in an active mode, where the device is in an activate state configured to receive a voice command. The active hands free functionality enables people to use voice to activate a defined function.
The artificial intelligence (AI) component of the VUI collects data for the underlying product. The collected data is synced with the application, and one or more recommendations for use of the underlying product may be generated as a recommendation for use of the product. The recommendation(s) are based on current and past use of the underlying product. Accordingly, existing solutions for VUI in combination with AI employ a voice activated platform for activating a product and collecting data or utilizing product collected data for enhanced use of the product.